


Until you go

by Sandouichii (Karteumi)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karteumi/pseuds/Sandouichii
Summary: Yoshiko uses her time to have fun with Dia.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Until you go

Being sick wasn’t easy, Yoshiko knows that and when a close friend of them got sick, it didn’t help her mood to think about that person. It was saddening to say the least, it was like something off a cheesy drama Yoshiko would see Hanamaru enjoy. It wasn’t funny to her one bit.  
  
“Hey Yoshiko, You think Onee-chan will be okay?” Ruby would ask her as they walked home together,  
“If it’s Dia yeah, You know how she is.” Yoshiko stared straight at the road, Dia was so stubborn she’d probably scare the sickness away, but then again she was hospitalized for overworking herself. ‘What an idiot.’ Yoshiko thought.  
  
“Hey Ruby when are you visiting Dia at the hospital?”  
“This weekend maybe? They wouldn’t discharge her and I don’t know why, my parents didn’t tell me anything either, and If I show up there now Onee-chan might get mad at me.”  
“Cool, Can I come along?”  
Ruby was taken by surprise, Yoshiko seemed to have more interest in her sister nowadays and she couldn’t understand the sudden question.  
“Uhm, sure!” ruby couldn’t deny her friend, after all she was Dia’s friend too, she can’t possibly hog her sister to herself.  
  
“Okay it’s decided.”  
  
Worry. Yoshiko couldn’t sleep that Friday night, the day before the would go see Dia. ‘It’s just been 3 days since I saw her, get a grip Yohane, it’s not like being hospitalized is a bad thing.’ She thought, ‘When I see her, she’ll scold me like usual if I say something stupid..’ She would look out her window. “oh Dia…” Yoshiko had a nice little smile on her lips just saying her senior’s name. She looks at the clock, 3am. ‘ah, better head off to rest.’ Yoshiko then tucks herself back into bed and gets as much sleep as she could before Ruby would call her phone. She didn’t get much sleep that night.

The following morning, she would meet up with Ruby in front of the hospital, Ruby got there first but she waited for Yoshiko before they go and visit Dia, Yoshiko was late for 4 minutes. After some apologies the two head on inside the hospital, it was nice to see patients getting well, Yoshiko noticed the basket of fruits ruby had in one hand, She pondered, oh, a sick gift. She never got visited when she was sick sso giving one to another person didn’t really come into her mind, after conversing with the concierge they found Dia’s room and heads up there, Yoshiko’s heart began to pound when she saw Kanan and Mari out in the hallway, Mar’s eyes and face was hidden behind her hair as she looked down. Beside her was Kanan who was clenching her teeth, her eyes watery and her arms crossed.  
  
“Hey, What happened?” Ruby asked the two.  
Mari didn’t answer but it took a while for Kanan to respond.  
“It’d be better if you ask your sister..” Kanan tells her, Kanan’s voice was strained, Ruby gulped. Yoshiko did not like the air around them, Kanan and Mari hardly noticed her either, so the two first years shuffled into the room, Dia sat on her bed, the wind was blowing her hair a bit as she looked out the window. “Onee-chan!” Ruby ran over to her, setting the basket to the side, she gave her sister a hug, “Hey ruby I didn’t thought you’d visit me today!” Dia had a small smile on her lips, and Yoshiko didn’t like it. She felt something was off, Kanan and Mari was outside being sulky and Dia was being herself, something is off and she couldn’t bare to hold it in, “So how are you doing?” Ruby would ask, marking the start of their small talk as sisters, Even Dia forgot Yoshiko was in the room, Ruby then thought of getting something to drink for them. She asked Yoshiko but Dia said She go get them as they’ve been ignoring Yoshiko when they started talking.  
  
“Hey Yoshiko-sa-“  
“You have some sort of uncurable complication don’t you?” Yoshiko was staring at Dia with intense eyes, it was the first time Dia saw the first year like that, She never knew Yoshiko could be intimidating.  
Dia just had a hand over mouth as she looks down, Yoshiko just saw right through her,  
  
“Did Mari and Kanan tell you?”  
“No, I just figured seeing how destroyed they look outside” Yoshiko sat down the chair beside Dia’s bed.  
“Have you got a timer thingy the doctor’s give you?”  
“Yoshiko you’re quite insensitive.”

“I’d.. rather not be sad for you now. I don’t want to give you pity since it’s the least of your wants right now.” Dia looks at her junior, “what do you mean?” she would ask “All I’m saying is, Let’s enjoy the time instead of just, brooding over it in sadness..” Dia could never imagine Yoshiko would say something like that, in a few sentences she had cheered Dia up and Dia couldn’t help but smile. “You really are a weird one.” The day would end after Ruby talked more with Dia, bringing Yoshiko into their little sisterly conversation whenever school stuff came along, Dia can actually thank the girl for lifting her spirits up even a bit.

The following day, Dia did not expect a sudden visitor.  
  
“I brought you pudding.” Yoshiko stood beside her bed awkwardly, holding out plastic bag of pudding.  
“did you make these?”  
“Bought them.”  
“You have no effort whatsoever do you Yoshiko-san?”  
“it’s Yohane!”

The day after that,  
  
“Hey Dia, are you here?” Yoshiko opens the door to her room,  
“You barged in.”  
“You’re the only one here so why not?” Yoshiko now sat by the room’s table, she took out some homework. “That’s a new sight.” Dia chuckles. “Well I’ll burn some time here, plus, students’ say you’re the best tutor out there, so I’ll take what I can and while you’re isolated” Dia could only enjoy more of the time Yoshiko spent with her.  
  
The following days Yoshiko would come by her room, visiting her even if it went out of her route. Dia enjoyed how the first year swung by just for her, a week later, she couldn’t keep it a secret anymore and she gathered everyone. Aqours heard the news straight from Dia, Her heart was now weak and, she may only live until the end of the year. Yoshiko girt her teeth as she heard how long was it until she’s gone, they asked if she could do anything about it, but alas, her doctors said nothing more can be done for her at that stage. Everyone was devasted to hear Dia’s no chance of survival. To say, Yoshiko came home with a heavy heart, She looked at her phone, October 15th. .. She then began to remember what she said to Dia a while back, there was no point in wasting time mourning for her. Yoshiko began to schedule out her visits, everything. She needs to spend as much time with Dia as she can, it was the only thing filling her mind.  
  
The following days was met with Yoshiko visiting Dia on a daily basis, soon some of the aqours took notice of how Yoshiko’s new habit became obvious, and at lunch time, they confront Yoshiko at the clubroom, “Hey Yoshiko! You’re always going somewhere after school now, where do you go?” Mari asks “Nowhere!” Yoshiko replied with a light pink dusting her cheeks “Really?” Mari asked and started to circle her, she then nabs Yoshiko’s phone and opens it, the other members hold down Yoshiko to keep her from getting her phone. “… You were visiting Dia!?” Mari was taken a back at Yoshiko’s hobby “You have her scheduled on your calendar! For likle, up until 3 eyars from now!” Yoshiko gulped, the questioning that followed was heavy, but she got through them all, her escape was made when the bell rang. As they went back, ruby grabbed Yoshiko’s hand. “Will you Tell Onee-chan what you told us?”  
  
Yoshiko gave a minute of silence before responding, “No.” Ruby lets her hand go and Yoshiko would walk off back to the classroom.  
  
It’s a good idea, her feelings remain buried, if Dia were to knew she loves her, It would hurt Yoshiko a lot to say goodbye. It’s the only good thing, she can think of. Weeks pass and December would come, this is the saddest Christmas Yoshiko will ever experience. Mind of Dia almost gone was plaguing her mind, but it was already 25, and she doubts something will happen to her as most days she didn’t show signs of weakness, and other symptoms, that doctors even said she was getting better, Yoshiko would enjoy her Christmas as she looked up at the sky with a wish in mind. “Please let Dia live.”

Yoshiko walked down the sidewalk with a gleeful expression on her face, it was just new year and she found a great pin for Dia, a new hair pin to celebrate the occasion, Her Senior would probably love it, even though it’s plain but, Yoshiko just wants to give her all now that it’s almost her due date, bags were under Yoshiko’s eyes as she walked down the road. Her heart felt heavy with every step towards the hospital, No, it wasn’t that right? Before she knew it she was in a full blown sprint up to Dia’s room, rushing in, as she opened the door, she was relieved, Dia still sat there on her bed, admiring the scenery outside as her hair flowed gently in the wind. “Yoshiko-san?” Yoshiko panted, as she walked in, she holds her hand out to dia, “here!” Yoshiko put the gift onto Dia’s lap. “ Happy birthday!” She would say as she sat on the chair beside her. “My, you really did put in the effort to visit me everyday” Dia chuckles as she puts the gift aside. “You even beat my sister”

  
“but of course!” Yoshiko huffed,  
“Say, You’re better now right?”  
“Yes, as the doctors say.”  
“then, get better so soon so you can get out of this dreary place.” Yoshiko said as she crossed her arms  
“are you asking me out then?”  
“No!” Yoshiko could just wave her arms at Dia’s teasing, not that she liked it though.

Yoshiko had to go home soon, as Dia’s family was now visiting.  
She walked home happily, more days with her senior, more daydreams of Dia to come, As she arrived home, She took a nap, but not a daydream came into her mind, but a nightmare, Dia called out her name as she slowly sunk into the darkness, and as Yoshiko woke up, she did not have a good feeling in her stomach about it. She tried to enjoy the night as tomorrow, Dia would love to see her.  
  
Yoshiko did not have a blast at new year. As she was busy on the morning, Yoshiko couldn’t afford to leave her mom alone on the first day of the year, and as such she stayed with her for the whole day, and bonded with her. ‘Dia, I’ll swing by tomorrow okay? I was with Mom”’ She sent her text to dia before she goes off into sleep again, this time, no nightmare, it was just black, Yoshiko woke p with her hear pounding, an off feeling. As Yoshiko got ready to visit Dia, the off feeling didn’t went away, it stayed with her, as she arrived at the hospital, everything was normal, Yoshiko rides the elevator up to Dia’s floor, and before the doors close, She was ruby from a distance, seemingly trying to call her.  
  
Huh?” Yoshiko couldn’t react and maybe she just wanted to go together, but she wants to see Dia now, and as such she has gone ahead and went to her room.  
  
Yoshiko opened the door to Dia’s room,

The black haired girl who’s long hair swayed in the breeze while gazing out into the lush greenry of the outdoors who sat solemnly on the bed,

Was gone.  
  
huh? Yoshiko closes the door, and checks the name card by the side of the room. Dia’s room.  
  
Dia’s name was on the plate card.  
  
She opened the door again to Dia’s hospital room. Dia was gone.  
  
“Yoshiko!” Ruby caught up to her, “Yoshiko one-chan is-“  
  
“Taken to the courtyard for fresh air! I see I’ll go ahead ruby!” Ruby was still panting as Yoshiko ran past her, Tears began to well up in her eyes. Yoshiko reached the courtyard of the hospital, at first she walked, but slowly she frantically looked around, garnering the attention of most people there,  
  
“Dia where are you!” Her tears were now flowing non-stop as she calls out her senior’s name  
“this isn’t a fun game, and you’re sick!” Yoshiko continues to search until she just sat down by a tree defeated, her eyes puffy as her tears kept flowing, she curls herself up into a ball, “Dia, you cheater, You’re not one to play hide and seek you jerk..”  
  
Ruby taps her shoulder as she sat down beside Yoshiko.  
“Yoshiko-chan…”  
“what?”  
“Onee-chan, left this for you, I’ll leave you alone for a bit.”  
Ruby handed Yoshiko an envelop, on the envelop was Dia’s hand writing.

Yoshiko steeled herself and opens the letter.  
  
“dear Yoshiko,  
  
By the time you read this letter I’ve already gone, But please, let me say what you have told me at the start of my life here in the hospital, Pity is the least of your wants now, and enjoy the time living your life instead of brooding over my death. I am insensitive about that, and Yoshiko, I know you will really be hurt after this, but as one of my wishes to you, please keep your chin up, and continue, I will be mad if you be sad over my death for a long while, I want you to enjoy, and have as much happiness in your life, like the happiness you gave me. The hospital is boring, but with you around, I enjoyed my last days, I loved the food you brought me, I loved the gifts you gave me, and most of all, I love you. It is too late to say it but, I have grown fond of you Yoshiko, I did not want to go without telling you, but I knew, that one day, or later, I would suddenly disappear, so I wrote this letter to you,” Yoshiko’s tears fall onto the paper of Dia’s writing.  
  
Yoshiko wiped her tears off and continued reading.  
  
“I love you Tsushima Yoshiko, and I very much know you have fallen in love with me too, But fate is cruel, and now I have gone, but as for my final wish I would like to ask you to move on from me, and live you life happily, keep me in mind as a memory, keep me in your heart as your strength, and I shall wait for you in the next life. I love you Yoshiko, Let me fall in love again with you in the next chance fate brings us together again, in the next life, I wish to grow old with you.   
  
  
the one who loves you the most,  
Dia.”  
  
Yoshiko had stopped crying by the time she was done reading and she stood up, as she looked forward, everyone in aqours was there,  
  
“Yoshiko-chan, Dia told us how happy she was because of you,” Mari started.  
“It’s a shame you didn’t get to tell her how you feel.” Kanan cotinues.  
  
“Yeah I know..” Yoshiko looks down again. But smiles.  
“I’ll make her proud as the one she loved! Wait for me on the other side Dia ! I’ll make you happy again I swear,” Yoshiko’s tears began to drip down her cheek again.  
  
“next time, next time I swear..”  
  
I’ll tell you..”

**“I love you.”**


End file.
